Forum:Doctor's stats
I thought I would share this here before putting it anywhere. I have only glanced at the attack stat and noticed the following: As we all know the doctor's attributes is determined by the companions' levels. While the number of companions has no effect, the doctor's sttributes are determined approximately by the average level of the companions. However the doctor's rank also has an effect: If the doctor is rank 4 and the companion's average level is rank 4 lvl max (S7 characters lvl = 40; S6 characters lvl = 30), the doctor will always have maximum attack stat for rank 4. meanwhile if the companion's average level is rank 4 first level or below (S7 characters lvl < 32; S6 characters lvl < 22), the doctor will always have minimum attack stat for rank 4. If the doctor is rank 3 and the companion's average level is rank 3 lvl max or above (S7 characters lvl > 29; S6 characters lvl > 19), the doctor will always have maximum attack stat for rank 3. meanwhile if the companion's average level is rank 3 first level or below (S7 characters lvl < 22; S6 characters lvl < 12), the doctor will always have minimum attack stat for rank 3. If the doctor is rank 2 and the companion's average level is rank 2 lvl max or above (S7 characters lvl > 19; S6 characters lvl > 9), the doctor will always have max attack stat for that particular rank. I don't have any more companions or rank 1 doctor to test this any further and I have not double checked it with the other stats. However I think this information is useful enough for this wikia and I am not sure where to put them. - Arthur1812 (talk) 13:19, December 24, 2013 (UTC) : I've noticed that there are some deviations from the expected values for the Doctor's attributes going by rank-adjusted average companion level. For instance, when I put together a team of the Tenth Doctor at rank 4 with Sarah Jane at level 22 (rank 3) and K9 at level 40 (rank 4), which has an average companion level of 31, the Doctor's atk attribute is the minimum 670 for rank 4. However, if I add Angie Maitland at level 31 (rank 4), the Tenth Doctor's atk goes up to 755. At first I thought it might have something to do with floating-point arithmetic (perhaps causing the average to be something like 30.999 instead of 31, and then being truncated to 30), but this doesn't fit either. Level 31 Angie alone makes the Tenth Doctor's atk 964; level 34 UNIT Commander along with Sarah Jane and K9 at the previously stated levels (avg level 32) makes the Tenth Doctor's atk 853; level 31 Angie and level 34 UNIT Commander (avg level 32.5) makes Ten's atk 973. This seems to suggest that the ranks of the companions have some effect beyond being adjusted for in the level calculation. Those results for Ten's atk, plus some other results, follow. : Adj avg level 30, ranks 3, 4 and 4: 670 : Adj avg level 31, ranks 3 and 4: 670 : Adj avg level 31, ranks 3, 4 and 4: 755 : Adj avg level 31.4, ranks 3, 3, 4, 4 and 4: 755 : Adj avg level 31, ranks 3, 4, 4, 4 and 4: 755 : Adj avg level 31, rank 4: 964 : Adj avg level 32, ranks 3, 4 and 4: 853 : Adj avg level 32.5, ranks 4 and 4: 973 : Adj avg level 33.667, ranks 3, 4 and 4: 964 : Adj avg level 33.75, ranks 3, 4, 4 and 4: 973 : Adj avg level 33.2, ranks 3, 4, 4, 4 and 4: 973 : Observation: Using only rank 4 companions with a given average level results in the Doctor having stats that are the same as when using a team of companions including lower-rank companions with a higher average level. Fiveofeight (talk) 19:09, December 24, 2013 (UTC) : I Have decided to revive this old thread because after asking tiny rebel games about the doctor's stat during one stream, they told me to contact them using email. So via email I asked them how are they calculated and min and max for every doctor at each rank. Today they replied and although they have not got the data yet, they are working on it. So hopefully we will something to put on the doctors' pages. When the time come, I will post them here or in a blog post. Arthur1812 (talk) 01:50, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Update: Due to the work required for Season 5, the stats request has been put on hold at their support studio. they promised to give me the stats. Meanwhile since it has taken them so long to get the data, I sent an additonal request for the XP track as well as the doctor's stat calculation. Arthur1812 (talk) 15:35, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :